


The Question Of A Cat

by I_love_1_Android



Series: It Happened On The Holodeck (TNG Edition) [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cat Cafés, Dating, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_1_Android/pseuds/I_love_1_Android
Summary: Short Scene where Data wants to try to convince Geordi to let him get a new cat.





	The Question Of A Cat

The 21st Century phenomenon of the Cat Cafe was one that never really took off. Sure cats were cute and everything but to pay to look at them? While you were distracted by drinks? Was it ever a sensible thing? They had lasted for a mere 10 years. Before people realised that they could look at cats and drink a hot/cold beverage at home. For free too!

Luckily on the Holodeck one could recreate a similar scenario without having to pay. And this is exactly what Data did one day. And of course he invited his best friend along with him.  
“Where are we going data?”   
“You will see in time” 

*** 

Wanting to take a sip of his Latte Geordi peeled a cat off his lap and placed it back on the table, where it turned around and wriggled it’s backside.   
Recognising the cue the android eyed it, and then patted himself to encourage it to jump. It did, only to plummet to the floor with a thud… and all of the grace of a sack of potatoes.

Data looked concernedly down. But his worry was assuaged when he saw where the animal had landed “Oh. So cats do indeed consistently land on their feet” he said with a slight smirk. Looking up at his friend, he noticed that Geordi was grinning from ear to ear

“People didn’t just think of these things from nowhere do they Data?” his friend said, beaming, then his expression dropped. His mouth turned down at the corners. “But… could you… maybe uh… tell me why we’re here.”  
The Android was more than happy to supply an answer, as per usual.“Over the past few days I have been attempting to research the various different breeds of domestic cat, and the way that they interact with not only humans but also one another. I find it not only informative but also...Strangely... “ he paused, taken aback by something beneath the table. He peeked under it to see a cat. Twisting and turning between his shins “Transfixing”   
“Are you telling me that you want another cat?” Geordi said, as another feline (a white persian this time) suddenly dropped from nowhere.   
“The hypothesis is indeed plausible” Data answered.  
“Be honest with me data” Geordi pushed 

“I believe I would find another feline companion to be a positive addition to my daily functioning. Also, I have been slightly concerned about leaving Spot on his own whilst the both of us are at work.”


End file.
